Simple actionsoneshot
by mtht30
Summary: This is a Yunjae Yunho and Jaejoong together  story.Just like everyone,Jaejoong also takes granted of things,take granted of their love.Yunho tries to save it.


"Hey Jude, don't be afraid. You were made to go out and get her" Yunho and Jaejoong were singing together passionately while closing their eyes. Singing so dramatically people laughed and snickered at them. But they didn't care a thing about the world; all they cared was their world.

It was moments like this; Jaejoong felt a burst of warmth inside his heart. He thought that it was strange such a simple thing they did together would make him feel this way. However, as time flew and moments like this were becoming common, Jaejoong felt nothing about this now.

It was pouring down heavily. The heavens are angry, sending roars of thunder and heaps of rain. The once soothing wind was merciless now; sending people chills and making them shudder in cold. Jaejoong was no exception.

"Yun, I'm so cold!" he complained while rubbing his arms, desperately trying to create friction. Yunho rubbed his arms with his big, warm palms which made him felt better. He did this repeatedly and asked, "Better now?" Jaejoong smiled at his boyfriend gratefully, nodding his head like an innocent child.

Walking down the sheltered streets hand in hand, they were preparing to get to the other side of the road to shop but they only had one umbrella. To make things worse, the umbrella only fit one person yet here they are, two fully grown men with such a tiny umbrella in their hands.

"Should we just go home in a cab then?" Jaejoong frowned while asking Yunho, annoyed at the terrible weather bestowed upon them.

"Of course not". Yunho opened the umbrella and held Jaejoong's waist. They began walking across the road with Yunho tilting the mini-umbrella to Jaejoong's side, until he was fully sheltered. Yunho however was dripping wet and it almost seems like even if he didn't use the umbrella he would be in the same state.

Jaejoong noticed this and frowned again, the lines on his face not matching his demeanour. He tilted the umbrella to Yunho's side, making it equal now. Yunho noticed this and chuckled, amused by his behaviour but he never ever wanted to see Jaejoong being sick so he stubbornly tilted it to Jaejoong's side again.

"Yunnie! Stop it!" Jaejoong pretended to be angry. He cuddled closer with Yunho and tilted the umbrella. This time, they both didn't resisted. They walked silently, enjoying the warmth and presence of each other.

The next day Yunho had fallen sick. It wasn't surprising but when Jaejoong heard about it, he was still shocked. He rushed to Yunho's house at once, flustered. Pressing the doorbell several times impatiently, he stood there in a state of panic. After two minutes, the door opened revealing a very pale Yunho there, standing restlessly.

"Jae, why are you here? You shouldn't come. What if you get si-" he was cut off by Jaejoong who invited himself into the house.

"You have the cheek to say that! I offered you the umbrella yesterday but you STUPIDLY covered me! And great, now you're sick"

There was a moment of silence here as Yunho looked pained by what Jaejoong had said and Jaejoong being shocked at himself.

"Sorry" Yunho looked even sicker with his head down like that and Jaejoong felt pain churning inside him. It wasn't even Yunho's fault. Yunho wanted him to not be sick! Aish, Jaejoong mentally scolded and cursed himself repeatedly, feeling extremely guilty.

"No I'm sorry Yunho. It wasn't your fault. Go to your bed and rest! I'll take care of you" Jaejoong said soothingly as he helped Yunho back on his bed before rushing to grab a wet towel.

Hours and hours of taking care of him had done the trick, Jaejoong thought as he smiled sadly and bitterly to himself, reminiscing the past.

Tears were leaking out of Jaejoong's eyes, like a person opening a water tap; from little water to big and bigger as Jaejoong mourned. He missed those memories, the time where they had been so loving towards each other. The pain itched in his heart while sobbing continuously. It was not enough, not enough to release even a little of the pain he had in his heart.

He took his pillow and covered his face as he screamed. Screamed as hard as he can, using all the energy he had left. Screamed as loud as he can, using the top of his voice. All the frustrations, sadness and pain were screamed out too and he felt so much better.

Why haven't he treasured those times more? Treasure their relationship more? Treasure _him_ more? It even hurts to say his name now.

But, it was too late. Yunho had left. Had left _him_. He remembered those words clearly, saying that Jaejoong was getting bored of the relationships, getting bored of _him_ and he was not appreciating the efforts he made. He had denied and protested at first but coming to think of it later, everything was true.

"I'm leaving" was all he said before leaving. No saying of the time he'll come back and no place to where he'll come back. He just left like that, with tears visible in his eyes and no matter how hard Jaejoong begged him not to, he still did.

Here Jaejoong sat, on this bus listening to all the songs they've heard and liked. A friend of his sat beside him and Jaejoong offered him one of his earpieces which his friend graciously accepted. However, it seems as if he didn't enjoy the songs and gave it back to Jaejoong. So now, he was listening to it alone.

They say that people don't appreciate things until they are gone and he realised how true those words are. He missed listening and singing songs with Yunho, missed how they sang it so dramatically, missed his face and just missed him.

One week of pain and torture passed. It was passing so slowly and until now, Jaejoong still can't stand the pain. While he was dazing, he heard a few knocks on the door. He trudged to the door and begrudgingly opened it, not caring to say one word and just stared,

Tall, muscular, manly-looking, small face, spiky hair and a mole, he noticed about the person. A mole above his lips! Jaejoong mentally screamed and frowned, thinking why this person looked so familiar. He keeps staring until he finally gets it.

_Yunho_. Yunho?

"Yunho?" Jaejoong felt that this was so surreal and he slapped himself. Quite literally.

"Jaejoong! Why did you slap yourself?" Yunho went in and caressed Jaejoong's cheeks. Jaejoong frowned, still not believing anything that is happening right now.

"B-but you said you were leaving!" Jaejoong stuttered, tears found its way back up in his eyes again.

"Yes, to the hospital!"

"What?" Jaejoong's eyes almost popped out when he heard that.

"I said those things because I felt I must to save this relationship" Yunho explained and Jaejoong understood. He embraced Yunho so tightly, fitting together like two semi-circles forming a complete whole circle. And everything does not matter anymore, only the two of them as tears left their eyes slowly.


End file.
